LowFat
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Benichiru (べにちる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = |birthref = His birthday cover's description |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTchannel = UCelBDRZN6L3qNoH2n6HuSpA LowFat Tube |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 43418694 |mylist1 = 45995634 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 54807245 |mylist2info = video edit |mylist3 = 45933090 |mylist3info = mix |mylist4 = 53699584 |mylist4info = piano |mylist5 = 48317473 |mylist5info = VOCALOID |nicommu1 = co2906055 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Lorё, wasavi, Onyu |otheractivity = pianist, mixing |country = }} |3UNGrH3cxeA}} LowFat is a multi-talented and rapper who started covering songs in 2014. He is known for having many piano arranged covers, most of them are 's songs. While most of his old covers are in the 5k to 20k views mark, much like his first cover, "Unravel" . His first breakthrough cover was "Daybreak Frontline"-Rap Arrange- with Onyu, which has 1.5M views and 27k mylists. Since then, many of his other covers saw an increase in views. His most popular solo cover is August 2016's "Brave Shine" with 70k views and 1.5k mylists. His voice lays between bass and baritone range and has a raucous tone, considered to bring warmth to his listeners. This voice type is mostly suitable for ballads and acoustic melodies, especially in his piano arrangement covers; although he still can sing rock songs like "Batsu Game" well. Besides piano, LowFat can play the guitar, as sometimes he creates acoustic covers with both the piano and the guitar, such as in his covers of "Meryuu" and "Brave Shine" . He often makes a noteworthy long sound chorus, especially in his arranged covers such as "Ghost Rule" . He also plays bass as in his cover of "Dragon Night" . The first time he did a rap arrangment cover is in June 2016 with his cover of Dappou Rock . When rapping, he often chooses catchy and up-beat songs, tries singing with stronger emotion and more vibrato, as in his cover of "Iiya" . He also collaborated with other rappers who are more active on YT, such as in "Tokyo Summer Session -Rap ver.-" with JIN, Takayan, and Torysan. Somewhere around January 2017, his YouTube channel got falsely copyright-terminated, and until May, his only activity on YouTube is through his and Onyu's collaboration channel, Fantastic Youth. Now, he resumes Youtube activities on LowFat Tube. His other activities on NND include composing VOCALOID songs under the producer name LowFatP, and voice acting as in "Ai no Scenario -Anime-" with Rizuru and Suteneko. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of BAROS CREATIONS Collaboration Units * fLowёr with Lorё * Fantastic Youth with Onyu List of Covered Songs (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.10.09) # "Anti Beat" (2014.10.11) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to This Mutual, Unrequited Love) -Piano ver.- (2014.10.23) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Dragon Night" -Arrange ver.- (2015.02.04) # "Akaito" (Red String) (2015.03.01) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver.- (2015.03.16) # " HoneyWorks Medley" feat. LowFat and Panyako (2015.03.23) # "Ai no Scenario" -Piano ver.- feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.03.31) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works Season 2 OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.04.10) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (Naruto Shippuuden ED33) -Piano TV Size ver.- (2015.04.18) # "Connecting" ✩NewYears(?) feat. usrm, Craft, Komachi, FlatMan, takelu, RISS, Lorё, and LowFat (2015.05.07) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) -Full ver.- (2015.05.14) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.05.18) # "Brave Shine -Full Arranged ver.- (2015.06.01) # "Rolling Girl" -Band ver.- (2015.06.03) # "NND Ranking 2010 Top Songs Medley" (background melody: from Y to Y) (2015.06.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.06.19) # "Naimono Nedari" feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.06.28) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) -Arrange ver.- (2015.06.30) # "Papa" (Original song: Mama) (2015.07.10) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.07.27) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -Arrange ver.- feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.07.28) # "Aira" feat. ririmoa☆ and LowFat (2015.07.29) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.29) # "Shihatsu to Kafka]" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.09.02) # "HoneyWorks Medley 2" feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.10.23) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Suteneko. and LowFat (2015.10.28) # "Unbelievers" (2015.11.03) # "Holy Flag" feat. Lorё and LowFat (2015.11.04) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.16) # "No pain, no gain" (Btooom! OP, nano song) (2015.12.22) # "Eine Kleine" -AV Idol's names ver.- (2015.12.24) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2016.02.17) # "Wherever you are" (2016.03.13) # "Hibikase" -Rap & Piano Remix- feat. FM-kun and LowFat (2016.03.31) # "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara" (If This Love Can Come Only Once; MacrossΔ OP) -Arrange ver.- (2016.04.15) # "Ghost Rule" -Acapella ver.- (2016.04.30) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-Evading Rock) -Rap ver.- (2016.06.21) # "World Lampshade" (2016.08.05) # "Iiya" -Rap ver.- (2016.08.10) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -Rap ver.- feat. JIN, LowFat, Takayan, and Torisan (2016.08.19) # "Shinshou Shinkirou" (Mental Mirage) feat. wasavi and LowFat (piano & chorus) (2016.08.16) (not in mylist) # "Canelé" -Rap ver.- (2016.09.01) # "Beauty And A Beat" (Justin Bieber & Nicki Minaj song) -Short Piano ver.- feat. Onyu and LowFat (2016.09.09) (YT only) # "Anta" (Tina Carina song) -Short Piano ver.- feat. Onyu and LowFat (2016.09.14) (YT only) # "Wolf" (Girl's Viewpoint) -Rap ver.- feat. Lorё and LowFat (2016.09.23) # "Totemo Suteki na Rokugatsu Deshita" (It Was A Very Nice June) -Short ver.- feat. LowFat and Onyu (2016.09.26) (YT only) # "Alien Alien" -Sexy ver.- feat. Sitsuki, wasavi, Namae wa, Madanai., koto, Mainan, lino, AKne, Lee Rinka, Ruta, and LowFat (2016.10.02) # "Charles" (2016.10.14) # "Kyaputen Kukku to suisō" (Captain Cook and burial at Sea) feat. wasavi and LowFat (2016.10.21) # "Wakusei Loop" -Rap ver.- (2016.10.28) # "Kamoshika Challenge" (2016.11.08) (not in mylist) # "Batsu Game" (Penalty Game) (2016.11.30) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE" -Rap ver.- feat. LowFat and Onyu (2016.12.05) # "Moonwalk Fever" (2016.12.06) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta." (I Was Supposed to Hate.) -Rap ver. - feat. Lorё and LowFat (2016.11.07) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. LowFat and Ranka (2016.12.09) # "Rapunzel" -Piano Arrange short ver.- feat. Onyu and LowFat (2017.01.19) # "TRASH and TRASH!" (2017.02.01) # "by your side" feat. Onyu and LowFat (chorus) (2017.02.01) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" -Rap ver.- feat. usrm, Okaruna, Onyu, Katamuchi, Tamagochan, Ranka, Torysan (rap), and LowFat (rap) (2016.02.06) # "Chocolate Disco" (PERFUME song) -Rap ver.- feat. Takayan, ALIMA2, saran, Torysan, and LowFat (2017.02.12) # "Kono Piano de Omae o 8759632145kai Bunnaguru" (Hit You 8759632145 Times With This Piano) feat. LowFat and Onyu (2017.02.27) # "Beast Dance" (2017.03.14) # "ELECT" -Rap Remix- feat. LowFat and Onyu (2017.04.13) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) feat. Onyu and LowFat (chorus) (2017.04.13) # "Butterfly Graffiti" -Rap Remix- feat. Lowfat and Onyu (2017.05.02) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense) (2017.05.25) # "Grave" (2017.05.26) |notice = Note: Lowfat's own Youtube channel was copyright-terminated. Some covers are still available through other channels (such as Lowfat/Onyu's Fantastic Youth. Reprints are disencouraged since they were the cause for the termination.}} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Lorё |LowFat Lore - Naimono Nedari.png|LowFat (left) and Lorё as seen in their duet cover of Naimono Nedari" Illust. by Lorё |LowFat - Tokyo Summer Session rap.png|LowFat as seen in his collab rap cover of "Tokyo Summer Session" Illust. by Mutsuki (無月むつき) |LowFat - Alienx2.png|LowFat as seen in his collab cover of "Alien Alien" Illust. by Umi (海) |LowFat icon by Lore.png|LowFat's previous icon Illust. by Lorё |LowFat icon.png|LowFat as seen in his Twitter icon Illust. by Chiakii |Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei - Utaitex8.png|From left: Torysan, Onyu, LowFat, Okaruna, Katamuchi, usrm, Ranka, Tamagochan as seen in "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" Illust. by Amyuu (あみゅう)] |Chocolate Disco - rapx5.png|From left to right: saran, Takayan, LowFat, ALIMA2 and Torysan as seen in "Chocolate Disco" Illust. by Nasha (なぁしゃ) }} Trivia * His favorite food is cheese.His video description * He has a "perverted" habit of retweeting a lot of AV-idols DVD information on his twitter. External Links * Twitter * LINE * twpf * NicoDB Category:Producers Category:Completion Requests Category:NND Rappers